Six Paths Clone Technique
|image=Physical_Clones.png |kanji=六道分身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Rikudō Bunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Six Paths Clone Technique |viz manga=Rikudo Shadow Clone Jutsu |parent jutsu=Shadow Clone Technique |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Bunshinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Hikaru Ōtsutsuki, Echo Uchiha~manga, Fūjin Uchiha, Raiden Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha (Fanon Canon)~fanon canon, Ryun Uchiha, Seireitou Hyūga, Uzume Uchiha, |hand signs=Clone seal |debut shippuden=No |ova debut=A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha |jutsu media=Manga }} The Six Paths Clone Technique is a technique invented by the First Yamakage: Ryun Uchiha.Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Overview Much like the Shadow Clone Technique, the user creates corporeal copies of themselves. The major difference in this technique, is that it uses the Yin-Yang Release to create a real body — complete with its own chakra, blood, and working vital organs. The clone's chakra is exactly equivalent to the user's at the moment of the clone's creation. Seireitou Hyūga, however, demonstrated the ability to control the amount of chakra his clones had, though they could not exceed the amount of chakra he possessed at the time.A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own, though they are controlled by the main body. They cannot, however, use other techniques which create clones, such as the Limbo: Hell technique. Clones produced by this technique also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent, much like a shadow clone. Unlike shadow clones, clones created by this technique will not disperse through physical damage, and must be literally killed to dispel. Despite this, the clones may be dispelled by the user of the technique. Much like the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, it allows for the creation of a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). Usage In addition to providing the user the capability to create a literal army of real clones to use against their foes, the Six Paths Clone Technique is a excellent device for training, as they are able to endure far more than even a normal shadow clone.Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! Additionally, like a shadow clone, any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. These clones are very effective in combat with other dōjutsu users, as neither Echo nor Seireitou — users of the Sharingan as well as the Byakugan and Rinnegan respectively — could distinguish them from the original. The fact that they are real clones of the user makes them effective decoys in combat and were part of a repetitive strategy used by Ryun to gain the upper hand on his foes. These clones can also use dangerous, even fatal, techniques — shown when Ryun had one of his clones use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal — with no consequence to himself.A Shadow in Darkness: Rebirth of Myoken Improvement Using the Rinnegan, Ryun Uchiha demonstrated the ability to clone individuals within his line of sight, much like he did to Echo and Ryuka Uchiha.Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha It is unknown if clones created in this manner can use their original's techniques and abilities. By obtaining a portion of his target's chakra, Ryun can manifest his will into one of his clones, adding the chakra in the process, thereby creating an exact clone of the source. This clone retains their original's techniques and even their kekkei genkai. Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki chastised Ryun for not being able to control his creations after he spawned a clone of Seireitou Hyūga, however Ryun hints that this may have been purposeful.The Sacred Five vs The Light Bringer Trivia * The technique was mistranslated as . "Rokudō" was also a mistranslation of "Rikudō", both meaning "Six Paths". * While Ryun has never declared himself to be the creator of this technique, Seireitou Hyūga recognizes it as , confirming that he in fact created it. References See also * Fission Technique